Stitch, Sakura, and Baila
by Daytime1105am
Summary: Based on Experiment 627! by MarcFan-Stitch and Sakura's feud has been going on for too long.Jumba decides to become a problem solver by creating one...but there's a catch.Will she have her own agenda?Chap 8 and more on the way!
1. Chapter 1 a living solution?

HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEXT CHAPTER?!       I think I lost it…….Oh wait….Here it is.

Okay that's enough. Chapter time.  

I own Baila and 631, 632.

Sakura belongs to Marcfan.  Thank you

*Thinking*… "Talking"

Please, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the eighth chapter of…………………………Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, Stitch climbed down the side of the bed and saw Baila, still sleeping.  Her feet were on the pillow and most of the blanket hung off the bed.  She was an interesting sight.

*Great, am I going to have to see that every morning?* Stitch thought.

            A moment later, Nani came to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Hey Baila, breakfast is almost ready.  Come on down.  You too Stitch, if you want."

*That's some invitation.  She doesn't even really want me to come.  So she gives me an option instead of telling me to come like Baila.* He looked toward her again.  She was still sleeping.  Stitch gathered she didn't hear Nani.

            He grinned evilly as he had an idea.  Stitch brought his foot back and kicked the bed hard.  The bed had a metal frame so it made a loud bang which scared Baila awake.  She shouted as she sat up abruptly.  Baila looked toward Stitch who had an angry look on his face.**__**

"Wake up, Bay-la.  Nani came to the door a little while ago and said breakfast will ready soon."  He said, purposely saying her name wrong. **__**

"Oh, you poor thing.  You're so stupid you can't even pronounce my name right."  Baila said, knowing he intended to mess up her name.  "Here, let me help you.  My name is Baila.  Say it with me, Bye-la." **__**

            Stitch walked to the other side of the room, ignoring her, and sat in a chair and reached for the book he was reading.  Baila got up and walked to the door.

"See you at the table, Sti-otch."  

            Stitch looked up from his book and glared at her.  She winked at him and left the room.  **__**

*What is wrong with her?  Does nothing get to her? She's treating me like I can't break her in half if I wanted to.  I need to keep an eye on her.  I can't let her get to me.*

            Baila left the room and headed downstairs.  She skipped into the living room and saw Sakura sitting on the floor waiting for breakfast.  Apparently she didn't hear her come downstairs.  At that moment, a fun little thought ran though her head.  

*My victim goes about her business, unsuspectingly.  Blissfully unaware of the danger that lurks behind her.* Baila thought as she slowly snuck up behind Sakura so she wouldn't here her.

*Just a little bit further.  Don't turn around.* Baila thought.  When she got close enough, she yelled out, "TACKLE!" and tacked her roughly.  Sakura shouted in surprise.

"I got you."  Baila giggled, trying to pin her down.  Sakura laughed and tried to pin her back.  Sakura eventually won.

"Pinned ya."  Sakura giggled.

            Baila struggled to get out of her grasp, but it didn't work.

"Hey, let me up!"   She grunted.  Sakura complied, stepped back, and looked towards the kitchen to see if breakfast was ready.  Baila took this opportunity to try to get the jump on her.  They laughed as they began to play-fight again, but game soon ended.  

"Pinned you again."  Sakura said, tauntingly.  Lilo came in the room and looked at them in surprise.

"Are you guys fighting?"  She asked, worried.

"Why, no Miss Lilo."  Baila answered, sweetly.  

"Yeah, we're playing."  Sakura said, chuckling.

"Good.  I was afraid you two were fighting and then everyone in the house would be fighting." 

            Nani poked her head into the living room.  "Breakfast is ready and on the table."**__**

            Everyone cheered and sat at the table.  Jumba soon joined everyone and they all began talking about this and that, but the room went silent as Stitch walked in.  Baila looked around and wondered why no one was talking.  No one was making eye contact with her.  No one was making eye contact with anyone.  Everyone was just concentrating on their food.  Finally, Jumba finished eating and looked toward Baila.  He nodded toward his room and she acknowledged him.  They asked to be excused and went to the basement.**__**

            Jumba sat at his desk and began looking for something.  He didn't say anything to Baila and she was curious about why Jumba asked her to come here.

"Uh, what's up, Jumba?"**__**

            He continued looking and didn't look at her.  "I wanted to give you something…"  He stopped and turned abruptly to her as he remembered to ask her something.  "…Oh, how goes the problem solving?"

            Baila didn't really want to tell him, she really hasn't done anything but analyze so far.  She had to tell him **something** though.**__**

"It goes.  It goes."

"Really?  How close are you to solving it?" Jumba inquired.**__**

*CLOSE!?* She thought, surprised that Jumba would think that this was an open and shut case.  "Um, Jumba, it's not an easy problem.  There are so many factors involved.  These things must be handed delicately.  It's going to take some time, Doc."

"Time is something we don't have.  This family is falling apart.  Isn't that an incentive to work faster?"  Jumba raised his voice.

"You want me to work faster and possible make a mistake, which might inadvertently make the problem worse?  Is that wise, Jumba?"  She asked calmly.

"Maybe if you didn't spend all of your time fooling around with 626 and 627 then maybe you'd be a lot closer to the solution."

Baila was outraged by Jumba's comment.  "You don't know that!  I'll have you know all of the stuff I've been doing has been part of my plan.  You lack in vision, Jumba!  You have to see the bigger picture.  I'm playing with Sakura so she'll talk to me.  I'm being mean to Stitch so he'll know I'm not scared of him.  If I didn't establish that, then he'd be pranking me left and right, just like Sakura.  I need to get the idea in his head that if he tries to hurt me that I won't think twice about hurting him back.  Once that's in his thick skull, then I can start breaking down that wall he put up to everyone and he won't be able to do anything about it, because he'll know that if he fights, I'll fight back.  Also, haven't you noticed I'm the only one actually talking to him?  He doesn't realize it, but wants someone to talk to and he has no choice but to listen to me if he wants me to keep talking to him, even if I'm being really nasty.  You see?  It's perfect.  Don't worry about me, Jumba.  I do have a plan regardless of what you may think.  All I need is a little time and space, okay?  It's all up here."  She said, pointing to her head.

Jumba looked at her with uncertain eyes, but decided to trust her.

"Okay, 630.  Just please…I want to see some results soon."  He pleaded.

"You'll see them when they happen.  Don't worry, you won't miss it."  She said sweetly.

            Jumba looked down pensively, trying to remember where he put whatever he was looking for.  Suddenly, he looked up and walked across the room and picked up a CD player and a CD case that were on his dresser.

            Baila looked at Jumba and then at the room.  It was quite messy.

"You know, you should put up shelving or something, something to get rid off all this clutter.  I mean really.  What a mess!  No wonder you couldn't find whatever that is."

""This is CD player and this CD has over 100 songs."  He handed her the items.

"Um cool… uh…why are you giving this stuff to me?"

"As you know your psychic powers are linked to music and dancing.  Well some of your powers you are going to have to learn.  Right now you know weak forms of hypnosis but with time and practice you can be learning abilities like reading minds, knowing where people are by their thought waves, and, to some degree, being able to control their minds."

"WHOA! AWESOME!  How do I practice?  What do I do?  And most importantly, when do I start?"

            Jumba chuckled.  "I am glad you are asking."  He had an evil grin on his face and reached behind him to another desk.  Jumba dropped a very large book in front of Baila.  She opened the book.  A light rose from the book and foot-prints appeared on the floor "What in your God's name is that?"  She asked.

"It is your manual, a virtual book about you."

"Aren't books usually made from paper?  This one looks a little more high tech."**__**

"I wanted to be different." He said, grinning.**__**

            Baila closed the book and rubbed her eyes.  The light from the book made her see spots.  "Please, explain how I'm going to use this thing."  She picked it up and turned it on its side.  It was almost as big as her, reaching her shoulders.  

"Well, like I said, this is your manual of yourself.  It has instructions on the songs on that CD.  The way you gain a power is, you have to master the learner dance.  After that, when you want to use the power you dance the expert version which is a short version of the learner dance.  However, just knowing the dance isn't going to be enough."

"Oh no, of course not."  She added, sarcastically.

"Quiet, you. And don't interrupt."  Jumba began to get excited as he spoke about his genius creation and stared to speak rather quickly.  "Anyway, the dance will not be enough.  You must memorize the song that goes with the dance.  Once the song gets stuck in your head and you can time the dance exactly with the music then you gain the power.  To use it, you just dance.  Also, in the manual, your voice can be hypnotic.  So, you will also have to learn to sing and you must sing well or it could have disastrous effects.  So, when you are practicing you must be by yourself, out of earshot of anyone.  You got all that, 630?"

            Baila stood there, mouth agape.  "Uh…yea yea… the part about…um…what was it again?"

            Jumba sighed and rubbed his head.  "Just read it.  You'll figure it out."

"O…kay."  Baila said, picking up the book and headed toward the bedroom.

            When she walked in, Stitch was back in the room, reading the same book as last time.  He looked at her as she tossed her book on the bed.

"What is that?"  He asked, coldly.

"A book."  She said, sprightly.  

"I can see that, stupid head."  He said, frustrated.

"There's no reason to be hostile, Stitch."

"I'm not being hostile!  I just asked you a question!"  He shouted.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?  I'm going to take a bath."  She said, totally disregarding Stitch's comment.

"Did you even hear what I said?!"  He yelled, totally and completely annoyed and frustrated.

            Baila looked at him and held her chin pretending to think hard.  "Nope."  She said, smiling.  Stitch's eyes seemed to burn with rage as he stared at Baila.  He gripped his book so tight that he nearly ripped it.  She giggled and walked up to him.  Baila quickly and gently pinched his cheek.**__**

"You… are so cute when you're angry.  You know that?"  Baila brought back her hand and walked casually out of the room to the bathroom.

            Stitch's anger faded away and his eyes widened in shock.  *WHAT WAS THAT?!  She's got to be kidding me.  Is she trying to mess with me head or what?  What kind of fool does she take me for?  Cute?...Me?...Oh, I'll show her cute.*

            He walked to the door and waited till Baila wouldn't be able to see him if he left the room.  She went into the living room and asked around if anyone had to go to the bathroom, because she was going to take a bath.  Stitch quickly scurried into the kitchen and opened the freezer.  When he was done he quickly crawled out the nearest window, without being seen, and scurried to the bathroom window, which happened to be right above the tub.  

No one had to use the bathroom.  So, Baila went in and let the water run in the bathtub.  Stitch was outside the window and waited for her to leave.  When she realized she needed a towel, she left the room.  As she did the door squeaked, giving Stitch a signal that the coast was clear.  Then he proceeded to throw ice cubes into the water.  Baila returned to the bathroom but didn't open the door all the way.  She noticed the door had a terrible squeak and she wanted to avoid hearing it.  When she turned toward the bath tub, she saw ice cubes being tossed into it.  Baila didn't have to guess who it was.

*Aw, he flirting with me.* She thought, sarcastically.  *Maybe there's some way I can flirt back.* Baila eyed a bucket in the corner.  She picked it up and slowly filled it with bath water.  She began catching all the ice cubes Stitch was throwing.  Finally, he stopped and started giggling at his little evil plan.  There were ten trays of ice cubes and he had dumped all of them into the tub.

*Ha, when she comes back, her bath will be so cold she'll scream.* He thought, evilly.

            Before Stitch knew it though, he was being dragged through the window and into the tub.  He hit the water hard and began flailing about.  Baila held him in the water so his head was above the water and he wouldn't escape.  Stitch was disoriented so it didn't take much strength to keep him there.

"See?  This is what you get for trying to prank me."  Baila said, as Stitch calmed down.  "A mouth full of water."  

Stitch was so livid, the water was almost boiling.  He began growling and clenched his fist.  Stitch raised his arm to threaten Baila, but he quickly put it down when Nani came in.

"What's going on in here?  What are you two doing?"  She asked.

Stitch and Baila were silent until Baila had an idea.  She threw her arms around Stitch and smiled at Nani.  "Stitch thought it would be a good idea to take a bath.  It was his idea.  Isn't he great?"

Stitch's eyes widen as he heard her speak.  He couldn't believe it.  

"Is this true, Stitch?"  Nani asked, almost not believing it herself.

"Yea."

"Well…I'm surprised.  I would never have thought you would actually take the initiative and take a bath without someone dragging you into it."**__**

"Yeah and we're helping each other.  You know those hard to reach places."  Baila said pointing to her back.  She looked at Stitch and smiled evilly.  

Nani continued.  "I'm impressed.  You two are finally working together.  That's very good, Stitch.  Keep it up."  She began to leave and closed the door.  "Have fun you two."  Nani said through the door.**__**

Baila began humming a tune and got out of the tub.  

"Where do you think you're going?"  Stitch asked.

"I'm getting out.  I'm not taking a bath with you.  Who knows when the last time you actually took a bath was, stinky."  She said wrapping a towel around herself.

"Wait. Hold on a second.  I'm not done with you.  What was that back ther-"

"Well, I'm done with you.  I'm going to our room.  You enjoy the bath."

            He lunged out at Baila and grabbed her arm.  "What are you, deaf?  I said I'm not done with you. And it's **my**room!"

"This is a fine way to treat the person who scored you some really big brownie points with Nani.  You're such an ingrate."  She said, as if Stitch showing thanks meant something to her.  On the inside, she was grinning as she manipulated him.

            Stitch felt a bit guilty just then and let her go.  She took a step back and something caught her eye.  The bucket of ice water was still by the tub.  A sly grin crept its way across her face.  Baila walked to the edge of the tub and motioned for him to come to her.

*Now, what does she want?* He thought, moving close to the edge.

"Oh by the way, I think this is yours."  She said sweetly.  In a flash, Baila picked up the bucket and dumped its cold contents on Stitch. 

"Oh god, that's cold!"  He shouted.  "You…You…LITTLE BRAT!"

"I love you too, Stitch." She said, grinning.

            Baila left the bathroom giggling and closed the door behind her.  Sakura poked her head into the hallway and called out to her.

"What's up, Kura?"

"Kura?"  She asked.

"Yea, Sakura…take off the Sa and you get Kura.  So, what do you want?"**__**

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game."  Sakura said.

            Baila was intrigued.  She liked games.  "Sure."  Baila walked into the living room.  "What game are we talking about?"

"Just a board game.  Simple."

"Oh, cool.  I'm going to finish drying off and I'll come back in a little bit, okay?"

"Alright.  I'll go get the game."  Sakura said.

            Baila went to the room and saw Stitch sitting at the window.

"You finished already?"  Baila asked him.

"I was lonely."  He said sarcastically, keeping his eyes outside.

            Baila giggled.  She looked at Stitch again and something happened.  The problem solver turned off and the girl turned on.  Baila slowly walked next to Stitch and spoke softly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  She asked referring to the outside.

"Yeah..." He answered sadly.

"Sure would be a waste of a day to be stuck in this house."

"You like rubbing it in, don't you?" He said, annoyed.  Stitch still didn't look at her, but if he did he would have seen Baila looking at him with dreaming eyes.

"Hmm?  Oh no, I'm just making a point."

            Stitch scoffed and Baila bit her lip.  She really wanted him to like her and she had to do something to earn his trust.  At that moment, Baila got an idea…a very risky idea.

"You should be out there, Stitch."  She said, suggestively.

"Well, I can't do much about that, now can I?"  He said, angrily.

"Yeah, you can."  She said, softy.

            Stitch's eyes light up with a bit of hope.  He turned to Baila and spoke with intrigue.  "What?  What are you talking about?"

            Baila smiled and motioned toward the window.  Stitch looked at her with disbelief and shook his head.

"Go…Go on…I'll cover for you."  She whispered.

            He shook his head again.  "No…No way.  I'd be in so much trouble."

            Baila giggled.  "Is it you that has the hearing problem?  I said I'd cover for you?"

"How are you going to do that?  Better yet, why would you do that?  I thought we hated each other."

            Baila swayed her body a bit from embarrassment.  "Well… you thought wrong."

            Stitch looked outside and stood up.  "I'm not sure I trust you."  He said, looking at her sideways.

"To trust or not to trust…I trust you'll decide."**__**

            Stitch chuckled at her response.  "You're really something else, Baila.  I don't know what to make of you.  How can I trust you?"

"I suppose saying I promise won't sway you, right?  But if it helps I do."

"You promise?"  He asked in disbelief.  "Why would you help me?"

"Well, we have to share a room and I guess we should be nice to each other."

"But what about all the name calling and setting me up for stuff."

"I only did that stuff because you did it to me.  Please, Stitch, trust me.  I would hate to be cooped up in here for as long as you have and I would have wished someone as nice as me to come along and let me off the hook for a while, especially on a nice day like this.  So, what do you say?"

            Stitch looked into Baila's eyes and had a serious expression on his face.  He held out his hand.  A small smile appeared on Baila's face and she reached for it, but he pulled it back really quick.

"Don't shake unless you mean it, because if an experiment's word loses worth then they're worthless."

"I promise.  I swear.  I'll cover for you.  Don't you worry about how."  Baila said.  They shook hands and Stitch smiled at Baila.  At the same time, he was a bit confused.

"Uh…Thanks Baila.  I'll have to remember this next time your being a pain in the ass."

            Baila chuckled.  "That's all I want in return."

            Stitch hopped to the window sill.  "Thanks again.  I'll be back soon."  He jumped out.  Baila walked to the window and called after him.

"No, take as long as you like."  She rested her head in her hands and stared dreamily after him.  Two seconds later, the problem solver was turned back on and her eyes widened as she realized the difficult situation she had just put herself in.  At first, Baila thought it was just her imagination but when she looked around the room she realized she had actually let him go.

"Oh shit!  What have I done?!"  She asked herself. 

            A knock soon came at the door

"Baila?"  Sakura's voice came from the other side of the door.  She slowly opened the door.  

            Baila stood up and quickly ran to the door in hopes of getting there in time before she noticed the lack of Stitch, but it was no use.

"I got the game."  She said holding up a long box.  Sakura looked around the room and a puzzled look appeared on her face.  "Where's Stitch?"  She asked, in an angry tone.

*Oh man, if I tell her the truth then Stitch won't trust me…  Wait a sec…What do I care if he trusts me?  My plan for solving the problem doesn't require trust….Oh, but he trusts me a bit now though.  It might make things easier on him in the long run… But telling the truth would be easier on me and it'll make Sakura trust me more… But she already trusts me though.  I don't need any more…Oh no, what do I do?  I know…What Would Jumba Do?*

            Baila smiled at Sakura and threw her arms up towards the bed.  "What do you think?"

            Now Sakura was even more confused than before.  "Think about what?"

"What I did to Stitch.  I was reading my manual and I found this nifty invisibility dance and I used Stitch as a guinea pig.  So, what do you think?"

            Sakura looked towards Stitch's bed and blinked.  Her eyes changed color.  "I don't think he's there anymore, Baila.  I can't see him with my thermal vision."

            Baila had to think up something fast.  "Well…See?...That's how well I cloaked him.  Now let's leave him alone.  I want to see what long term effects my powers have.  Oh, you have the game.  Goody.  What game is it?  Whatever it is, I bet I'll love it."  Baila said, trying to push Sakura out of the room and speaking rather quickly.

"Uh, it's Chutes and Ladders.  It's my favorite game."  She said as they walked down the stairs.

"Great…I'm sure I'm going to love it."

            Oh boy, how wrong she was.  They sat on the floor and began playing.  (A/N if you've never played Chutes and Ladders before then good!  Don't start!  All you're doing in the game is going up and down and up and down and IT NEVER ENDS!!!! *pant pant*  I'm okay…back to the story)  They played for about 3 hours and for the last two hours Baila wanted to gouge her eyes out with hot instruments, but decided to stay and play to make sure she didn't see the empty room up stairs. 

*Thank Goodness Pleakley and the fat guy are out now or else I'd be in a real bind.* Baila thought.

            At that moment, the clock rang for 3 o'clock and Sakura stood up abruptly.

"Baila, I almost forgot!  We have to pick up Lilo from Hula School.  Come on. We have to go or we'll be late."

"YAY! WE'RE LEAVING!!!!"  Baila yelled out.  Sakura turned and looked at Baila, a bit insulted.  Baila quickly covered herself.  "Yay!!  We're leaving to see Miss Lilo!!!  YAY!"

            Sakura turned and headed to the door, Baila not too far behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon-girl-627- Thank you very muchly.

Mostextremeprincess- it's funny you asked that cuz I was about to explain that in this chapter. 

Marcfan- thank you too

MalletWielderofDoom-  You know it's funny. One doesn't think they have a problem until they step out of themselves and take a good look…Sometimes that's hard for people to do.

DanMat6288- Yes, I think that would be an interesting story and if you're going to write it you have my permission to use Baila if you want but I can't give Sakura away because she's not mine.  And I don't know if Marcfan changed her mind about liking the series.

Devenus-  I LOVE YOU MAN!!!

VOID99- OMG  it is soooo funny that you mention that because Baila was initially going to Battle 552 but I couldn't figure out how to get Baila into your universe.  So, in the end I just created another character.

            Baila- I'm soooooo mad that little slut got the part.

            Psyche steps out and approaches Baila

            Psyche- You're just jealous that I get more than you do and besides I have a feeling my story isn't going to end well.

            Baila- Mine isn't either.  This isn't fair.  

            Psyche smacks Baila across the face

            Psyche- Oh, shut up you big baby. Get a life…Get real…Stop whining and Deal with it!!!

            Daytime nods her head and speaks to Baila- She's right you know.

            Baila pouts.

THE LIST…dancing (is it just me or is dancing in almost every chapter?), fighting (that too?),  Nani and a deal.


	2. Chapter 2 what is that?

Hello there Daytime1105am here.  Hooray, let's hear it for another chapter.  YAY!  This is a very special fanfic, folks.  It's a spin-off of a very cool story.  "Experiment 627!" by MarcFan is the great story I'm talking about.  You should read it before this one.   You might understand my story a little better.  It's very well written so go read it.

To Senshichan- Stitch would talk to his family about the problems if he was ready to talk number one.  And number 2 at this point the family isn't exactly ready to listen to him.  It's ad I know.

To MarcFan- Thank you sooooooo much for the review.  I'm really glad you like the story.  Without you this story would not be in existence.

 To Chanxca- Thank you for the review I'm glad you like the story too.

This story contains experiment 627, also known as Sakura. She belongs to MarcFan.  MarcFan was nice enough to let me borrow her.  Go read her story.  You'll find out where she comes from.

This story also contains experiment 630…  She belongs to me.  So do 631 and 632.  I own them, too.  We mustn't leave them out.  Everybody else is either owned by other people or Disney.  So on with the story.

This chapter also contains powers that are very similar to a character from a recent game released by SquareSoft.  If you can guess it, I'll give you 100 points.

Oh, one more note, for those of you who have read Samara the Second's great story, this story takes place from right before Stitch runs away.  As if no one ran away.

BTW *blah,blah* means thinking… "blah,blah" means speaking.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the second chapter of …………………. 

Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

The next day, everyone was awakened by an explosion.  They all ran into the hallway.**__**

"What was that!?"  Nani asked.**__**

"It sounded like it came from Jumba's lab."  Lilo said, pointing to the basement.

            At that moment, a soot-covered Jumba came up the stairs.  He was coughing violently.

"Jumba what happened!?"  Sakura asked.

"Experiment went awry, little one.  No big deal." **He said calmly, as if nothing strange had happened.**

"You're making another experiment?" Lilo asked, excitedly.  "Why?" **__**

Jumba looked at her and thought carefully about how to answer.  "It is only experiment, harmless experiment, not for destruction.   Is for entertainment.  Also, so I don't lose my touch.  Do not worry."  Jumba walked pass them and into the kitchen to get a drink.

Lilo turned to Pleakley who stood there, with his mouth open in disbelief that Jumba was making another little monster. **__**

"What exactly is Jumba doing?"  She asked him.

"You know, Lilo, I've learned a few things from being around Jumba, and one of the things I've learned is sometimes…you just don't want to know.  I'll start making breakfast now."  He headed into the kitchen and started up the stove.

Lilo and Sakura looked at each other for a moment, shrugged,****and then continued the day as usual.  It wasn't until later that afternoon that their day was interrupted again by yet another explosion.  Everyone, minus Stitch and Pleakley, was back into the hallway.  Stitch and Pleakley weren't bothered by the explosion this time.  Jumba came up once again, soot covered.  No one asked any questions.  They were kind of expecting an explanation, but Jumba just shrugged and chuckled a bit, but didn't give one.  Nani had just about enough of this.

"Alright Jumba, you have to stop this.  You're going to make the house come down with all these explosions!"

"But there were only two."  Jumba said innocently. 

"Two too many.  I thought you were finished with all this evil genius-ing."

"Well, I suppose I'm not quite done."  He pulled Nani aside and away Lilo and Sakura, so they couldn't overhear him.  "I just have to do one more thing."  He whispered.  "Then I'll be done after that, okay?  Trust me.  This experiment is going to help this family greatly."

"Okay, one more try, but if there are any more explosions…"   She ran her index finger across her neck.  Jumba got the point.  "Okay, you and Pleakley have to watch Lilo.  I have to go back to work and when I come back I don't want to see the house in shambles, okay?"  

Jumba nodded and returned down stairs.  Sakura and Lilo watched Nani walk out the door.  

Sakura and Lilo sat together in the living room and turned on the TV.  Sakura looked at Lilo and remembered something. 

"Hey, you start school again tomorrow, right, Lilo?"

"Yep, it's going to be tons of fun."

"Can I come?"

"No, I asked Nani already.  She said I'm not allowed to bring genetic experiments to school."

"So, what should I do till you come back?" **__**

"I don't know.  I guess you could help Pleakley or Jumba with what ever they're doing, or you could try to hang out with Stitch and try to get along with him."

"That's not happening.  I tried that already.  It's no use.  He's just a big doo-doo brain."

"That's not nice, Sakura."  Lilo said, surprised she would say something like that.  Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, really sorry."  

            Lilo sighed at the thought that Sakura and Stitch wouldn't ever get along.  "It's okay."

"Are you sure it's okay?  You're not mad at me?"  Sakura began getting a bit worried. 

"No, Sakura, I'm not.  Calm down."

"So, what do you think Jumba's doing down there?"

"I don't know, but I hope Jumba doesn't blow up the house.  I like it here."

            Jumba kept his promise.  Nani came home and the house was still there.  It was also very quiet up until dinner time.  Pleakley went to the stairs and yelled down to Jumba to come up for dinner.  He yelled back that he was going to be up in a minute and to start without him.  So, they did.  A while later Jumba came up with a large smile on his face.  Everyone stopped eating and looked at him.  He enjoyed the look of curiosity on everyone face before revealing his creation.   At that moment everyone thought, *uh-oh.*

"Everyone, may I have attention, please?"  He asked, as if he didn't already have it.

"I would like to unveil my latest creation.  I would like to present ………………….…… …….experiment 630."

            Jumba held up a small metal container with the number 630 on it.  Lilo got out of her chair and went to the capsule.  

"It doesn't look like an experiment."  She said.  Sakura agreed.

"Well, final step needs to be taken.  Lights, please."  Jumba said, backing up.  He had a wire with a button in his hand.  The wire was connected to the container.  Pleakley got the lights.  "Okay, everyone stand back."  He pressed the button.

 The container shook.  It looked like a light was trapped within.  Suddenly, the container's lid burst open and an emerald green experiment flipped through the air and landed kneeling down, on the counter.  She began to stand up.  As she did, a band of golden light could be seen floating around her ankles.  When she stood up, a staff flew out of the container and into the air. She grabbed it and spun around once.  When she faced everyone again, she extended her arm with the staff forward and her**foot to the side, breaking the band of light.  When the band broke, the light formed into two stars that shot up and away from her.  She looked at everyone staring at her, mouths agape.  She smiled and thought, *shall we dance?***

Who liked or hated that chapter?  Let me know. Come on. I won't bite.  Oh did anyone guess at the game and character and power?  I'll give you a hint.  It's one of my favorite games and one of my favorite powers in this game.  I'm sorry if it's not much of a hint.  That's all you get for now.  I'll post the answer at the end of the next chapter, okay?  Good.

The next chapter will include the following; sparkles, a black eye (literally), a cutie, and thought reading powers.  These items are in no particular order.

I would like to mention again to read Experiment 627! And that Sakura (627) belongs to MarcFan. It's such a good story

I had a bit of help with this chapter.  BIG THANKS TO Devenus.  *gives a big hug and a present* *Devenus unwraps the present* BAGS OF PEACH FLAVORED CANDY!!!! YUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye Bye…..SYL!!!!!!!!!           


	3. Chapter 3 Targets Aquired!

Hey it's me, dear friends, Daytime1105am here and do my eyes deceive me?  Could it be? Another chapter?  Why yes, it is.  YAY!  This is a very special fanfic, folks.  It's a spin-off of a very cool story.  "Experiment 627!" by MarcFan is the great story.  You should read it before this one.   You might understand my story a little better.  It's very well written so go read it.

This story contains experiment 627, also known as Sakura. She belongs to MarcFan.  MarcFan was nice enough to let me borrow her.  Go read her story.  You'll find out where she comes from.

This story also contains experiment 630.  She belongs to me.  So, do 631 and 632.  I own them, too.  We mustn't leave them out.  Well we can, but it would just be rude.  Everybody else is either owned by other people or Disney.

This chapter also contains powers that are very similar to a character from a recent game released by SquareSoft.  If you can guess it, I'll give you 100 points.

Oh, one more note, for those of you who have read Samara the Second's great story, this story takes place from right before Stitch runs away.  As if no one ran away.

BTW *blah,blah* means thinking… "blah,blah" means speaking.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the third chapter of …………………. 

Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

She was a beautiful emerald green experiment, with beautiful dark green eyes.  Her fur seemed to have sparkles in it.  The experiment had longer hair on the top and back of her head than the rest of her body.  Her antennas were as long as her hair and they followed her hair back.  She was one of the most beautiful experiments Jumba ever created**_._**

*Wow, she really likes to make an entrance.* Sakura thought.

*She's so glittery.* Lilo thought.

*I hope she's like Sakura, and not like the little monster up stairs,* were Pleakley's thoughts

            Pleakley was the first to actually speak.  "So, what does this little monster do?"

"I am glad you are asking.  She is made for dancing."

"Dancing?" Nani and Lilo asked in unison.

"Yes, I wasn't kidding when I said it was for entertainment."  Jumba replied**_._**

"So, she just dances.  That's it?"  Sakura asked.

"Well, she also has psychic abilities.  You see, her mind and body are in synch with one another and she has to dance to power herself up to the required energy level to actually use her powers.  Powering up and the actual use of her powers are both feats that put great stress upon her.  If I had the mind both power up and use powers at the same time, it would explode, which is why there was an explosion this morning."

"What about the explosion this afternoon?"  Nani asked

"That experiment didn't have enough psychic power.  Its body generated too much energy to the mind and it exploded.  I am very proud of my progress.  I've never made an experiment quite like her."   Jumba smiled at 630 and she smiled back.

            630 hopped off the counter and stood beside Jumba.  Lilo got off her chair and walked over to her.  The staff 630 was holding intrigued her.

"Can I see that?"  She asked.  630 looked at Jumba and he nodded his head.  630 smiled at Lilo and handed it to her.  Lilo examined it.  It looked like it could be a cane for 630.  It had a small ball on top with a bunch of holes.  It reminded her of something.  "Is this a microphone?"  She asked Jumba.

"Yes, 630 can sing as well as dance and in many languages and styles."

"Wow, are you good at it?"  She asked 630.  630 thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulders a bit.  "You can talk, right?"  Lilo was very curious about how her voice sounded if she was programmed to sing.  630 nodded her head. 

"She only speaks if she has something to say, Lilo.  Would anyone like to see a demonstration?" Jumba asked.

            Lilo jumped up and cheered.  Not everyone was as enthusiastic.

"Okay, how about we demonstrate on the one eyed one?"  Jumba suggested. Lilo cheered again.  Pleakley looked horrified and it's quite obvious Pleakley didn't.  "630, make him blind."  He ordered.

"MAKE ME WHAT?!" Pleakley asked in fright.  "No way will I not be a guinea pig for an experiment like that." ****

"Aw, come on Pleakley.  Try it.  I bet it won't even hurt, right Jumba?"  Lilo said

"I will not be promising anything."

"See, Pleakley?"  Lilo asked, smiling.  She gave the staff back to 630.  Pleakley swallowed hard.

"Okay, I supposed you only live once…  Go ahead."  Pleakley said hesitantly and closed his eye in fear.

"How will you know you can't see if you keep your eye closed?"  Sakura asked.

"Yes, Pleakley, you must be keeping your eye open." Jumba turned to 630.  "Okay, make him blind."

630 looked at Pleakley and grinned evilly.

"Eye on me, Pleakley."  630 said, with a voice that was as beautiful as she was.  Pleakley looked at 630.  Once he did, he couldn't look away.  "What is she doing?  Did the blindness start?"

"No, is form of light hypnosis.  She can use this power to force her victims stare at her.  Once she says this and you look at her, you can not look away, even if your life depended on it.  It is not a very strenuous power, so she doesn't need to power up to use it."  

"Cool. She sings, dances, and hypnotizes.  We have our own pop star!"  Lilo said, excitedly.

            630 began to swing her hips as she powered up.  The band of light returned around her ankles.  As her hips swung, the band grew brighter and brighter.  When it reached a certain level of brightness, she swung the arm holding the baton across her body and the ban of golden light disappeared.  She began an actual dance and the light turned into a spark which went to Pleakley's eye.  It hovered for a moment.  It became darker and entered Pleakley's eye turning it completely black.  Pleakley screamed a bit but not in pain.  He was just a little scared, but he soon calmed down.

"So, Pleakley, how do you feel?"  Jumba asked, taking out a note pad.

"Well, I can't see a thing.  Everything's black and it doesn't hurt. Thank goodness."

"Okay, 630, that is enough.  Make him see."  Jumba said, putting the note pad away.

            630 stopped dancing and waved her free hand across her face with her palm facing out.  Pleakley's eye returned to normal.

"That was certainly most fascinating……Don't ever do that again."

            630 giggled at Pleakley. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the hallway.  Stitch was on his way to the bathroom.  As he passed the kitchen, he saw something sparkle out of the corner of his eye.  He stopped and looked into the kitchen.  630 was running her claws through her hair, which made the sparkle.  Stitch had an idea of who she was and began getting angry.

"**What **is **that?"  Stitch asked angrily.**

            630 looked toward the door and thought, *Wow, who's the cutie?*

"Oh, 626, I did not see you there.  This is x630.  I created her just now."  Jumba said, proudly.

            Stitch walked over to 630 and walked around her, sizing her up.  He spoke in a harsh voice, "So, what does it do?"  He asked, turning to Jumba. **__**

"She's a she, Stitch."  Sakura said, annoyed at Stitch's rudeness. **__**

*It?* 630 thought.  She began slowly swinging her hips.  Stitch didn't notice it.  The band of light returned around her ankles.  A few seconds later, she stopped swinging and clapped her hands softly once.  She pointed to Jumba and a very small transparent ball of light went from her finger into his head.  **__**

"This experiment is programmed for dancing, 626."  Jumba explained.

"Dancing?  Wow, that's stupid." Stitch said with the biggest attitude in the world.

*Jumba, what's his problem?* 630 thought.

            Jumba looked at 630 in surprise.  He heard her voice in his head.  Then he remembered he programmed the power into her.

*Do not take anything he says seriously, 630.  This is experiment 626.  He is one of your targets.  627 is other target.*

*Oh, he's part of the problem?  Pity.  He's really cute.*

*630, stay focused.  Don't think like that.  You are here for one reason.*

*I'm just thinking like a girl.  You want me to turn her off and turn on the problem solver?*

*Please.*

*Okay, I will……for now.*

            Though out this conversation Jumba and 630 just stared at each other.  Soon Stitch got bored and decided to leave.

"Jumba, you need to stop making new experiments.  You're losing your touch and your experiments after me keep getting lamer and lamer.  I won't pick on her if she doesn't annoy the hell out of me like some of your previous experiments."  He said, looking at Sakura as he left the kitchen, walking toward the bathroom again.

*Okay, buddy, your cuteness level just dropped like 100 points.* 

            As Stitch left the room, 630 watched with a look of disgust in her eyes.

Wow another done.  I smile.  I smile big.  Did anyone else smile?  If only there was a way I coud know!  Hey why don't you review me and let me know.

Like I said, I am going to reveal the game.  630 is based on the songstress dress sphere in Final Fantasy X-2 ß Good game.  Very fun to watch.  Can't play for my life.

I would like to mention again to read Experiment 627! And that Sakura (627) belongs to MarcFan. It's such a good story.

The next chapter will be up soon and will contain a bunch of stuff like; insomnia, a roof, a conversation about rudeness, and three  beds.  Can you feel the suspense in the air?  No, but I can taste it……YUM!!!

SYL!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Part one Info gathering

Hello, loyal readers…I love you all. 

VOID99-  Your stories are out of this world. Dude, you're awesome and that's all I have to say about that.

MalletWielderofDoom-  You are soo on the money.  Jealousy doesn't look good on him.

RobzGurrl-  That's for the review I'll try to work on some stuff.

Faith-  I love your stories.  Thanks for the review.

This is a spin-off of "Experiment 627!"  You should read it before this one.   You might understand my story a little better. You'll find out where 627 comes from.**__**

This story contains experiment 627, also known as Sakura. She belongs to the author of Experiment 627.  She was nice enough to let me borrow her. 

This story also contains experiment 630.  She belongs to me.  So do 631 and 632.  I own them, too.

Oh, one more note, for those of you who have read Experiment 627!, this story takes place from right before Stitch runs away.  As if no one ran away.

BTW *blah,blah* means thinking… "blah,blah" means speaking.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the fourth chapter of ………………….

Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

            630 sat at the table and joined everyone for dinner.  Lilo looked at the new experiment and tried to think of a name.  She turned to Nani.

"Nani, what should we name 630?"

            Nani looked at 630.  "I'm not sure.  Maybe she would like to pick her own name, like Sakura did."

"Who's Sakura?"  630 asked.

"That's me." The pink, girly version of the mound of rudeness that left the room not too long ago said.  Her voice was very inviting and beautiful.  She seemed a lot nicer than the blue guy from earlier.

"So, how about it?  Would you like to pick your own name?"  Nani asked.

"Sure, I would be delighted to…Miss…uh… I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name."

"630, allow me to introduce you to your new family.  The little girl is Lilo.  The larger girl is Nani.  The one-eyed one is Pleakley."  He bent close to 630 and whispered.  "He is thinking he is Earth expert, but he knows nothing or very little of earthlings."

"I heard that."  Pleakley said, angrily.

            Jumba chuckled and said he was kidding.  He continued the introductions.  "The little one to your right is experiment 627, she has chosen the name Sakura."

"Ah, the Japanese word for cherry blossom, an interesting choice for a name, Miss Sakura."  630 said, grinning at her.  Sakura looked back at her with widened eyes.

*Wow, she called me "Miss Sakura".  No one's ever done that before.  She must be programmed to be really polite.* She thought.

 "The creature that came and left the room is experiment 626."

"I named him Stitch."  Lilo mentioned.  "Please don't mind him.  He's just a little cranky from being grounded."

"Well, that explains the hostility."  630 noted.

"Well, he's not really hostile because of that.  He was always hostile."  Nani explained.

"Always?"  630 asked, not really believing that someone could be hostile for no reason.

Pleakley looked up from his dinner and turned to Nani.  "Well, Nani, the little monster wasn't always hostile, destructive, yes, but not hostile.  Come to think of it, the hostility began ever since…"  Pleakley trailed off.  He looked at Sakura with a sad eye.  Sakura finished for him.

"…Ever since I was created.  He always seemed to have a problem with me and I didn't do anything to him."  Sakura said, with a tinge of anger and sadness in her voice.**__**

*You must have done something even if you didn't mean to.  Maybe you didn't do anything to deserve the way he treats you, but there is a reason.  I guess it's up to me to figure that out, since no one else has.  I should go talk to him.* 630 thought.  She looked to Nani.  "Miss Nani, may I be excused.  I don't feel much like eating.  Uh, where is your bathroom?" 630 asked with a smile.

"I'll take you." Lilo offered, cheerfully.  She hopped out of her seat.

"No thank you, Miss Lilo.  I that last thing I want to do is disturb your dinner."  630 said in a serious tone, looking toward the hallway.  Lilo had a surprised look on her face from 630's sudden change in tone.  She slowly sat back in her seat.   Jumba also noted it too and he was proud.

"Oh, okay."  Lilo said in a low voice

*Now, she's taking problem seriously.* Jumba thought.

"The bathroom is down the hall, there.  You can't miss it."  Nani said, also noticing the change.

            630 bowed her head to all of them and headed toward the bathroom.  630 stood by the door and thought about what she was going to say.  At that moment, the toilet flushed, and the faucet was turned on, then off.

*Time to work.* She thought, grinning.  The door opened.  Stitch stepped out and headed toward his room.  He didn't seem to notice her.  She had to fix that.**__**

"You know, you are very rude."  She said matter-of-factly.  Stitch turned around with flames in his eyes.

"I thought I made it clear to you not to bother me."

"Did you?"  She said indifferently.  "I don't remember you speaking to me.  I seem to remember you speaking to Jumba, not me though.  You must be imagining things, Mister Stitch."  She looked at him only after she was done speaking.  She grinned at the anger in his eyes.  Her plan was working.

"Well, then, let me explain it to you…plain and simple."  He approached her aggressively, trying to intimidate her.  She wasn't intimidated in the least.  She kept grinning at him. 

"Keep it simple."  She said, playing along.  630's grinning and calmness toward Stitch began to irritate him.

"Stay away from me.  Stay away to the point where I don't know you exist.  You know what?  If you want, you can pretend I don't exist, either."  He turned and began walking to his room.  630 wasn't done with him.  She was just getting started.

"I guess you get that a lot, don't you?  People pretending you don't exist."  She said.  Stitch stopped in his tracks and turned toward her again.  This time his fists were clenched and he was grinding his teeth.  A low growl could be heard coming from him.  630's grinned slyly.  "Did I strike a nerve, Mister Stitch?"

            He walked back up to her, looking like he was ready to pound her into the floor.  She remained calm.  He spoke to her in a harsh voice.  "You don't get it, do you?  Do you know who I am?"

            630 looked at her nails and blew on them.  "Nope, should I know, Mister Stitch?"

Stitch looked at her with surprise, but the surprise was quickly replaced by rage.  630 made a mental note of that.

"I'm experiment **626**.  I am the most powerful and destructive experiment Jumba's ever created."

"Well, I don't know about that.  Jumba programmed some information about you into me and I'm sure you know that Miss Sakura is a bit more powerful than you are, Mister Stitch." 

She really irked Stitch with that one.  He even winced at the sound of Sakura's name.  Stitch was so mad, he could barely speak.  630 continued.

"Although, Mister Stitch, from what I heard, you **are**the most destructive, hands down."

            At that point, Stitch was so infuriated, that the only thought that ran through his head, besides wanting to kill the experiment in front of him, was her aggravating habit of calling him "Mister Stitch".

"Stop calling me that!"  He commanded.  It seemed like he was using all his strength not to beat 630 black and blue.  630 had to be careful now.  He might actually do it.

"Hmm, you want me to **stop**calling you that?  Wow, you don't get much respect, do you?..."  She paused after that to see his reaction.

            Stitch stood there, staring at her in shock.

*What is wrong with her?  Does she have a death wish?  Why is she doing this to me?  Why is she saying these things?  I'd better go, before I lose it.* Stitch thought. 630 continued.

"…because apparently you don't know respect even if it's staring you in the face."

            Stitch didn't respond to that one.  He simply turned around and headed back to his room.  630 grinned at Stitch as he walked away.  She wasn't happy or anything.  She was just doing that in case he decided to look back at her.  630 need to establish that she wasn't scared of him or afraid to strike back if he did try anything.  When he was in his room, 630 sighed and returned to the kitchen.

            Stitch went into his room.  He roared into his pillow in frustration and anger.  He began punching it.  When he was finished, a tear rolled down his fur.  As he thought about what 630 said, he realized that some of it was true. **__**

            Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Pleakley was doing the dishes and Sakura was helping him.  630 offered to help, but Pleakley said that they were almost done already.  So, 630 decided to look around the house.  Everyone was busy doing something.  Lilo and Nani were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth.  630 thought for a minute and quickly devised a plan for getting information out of Sakura.  This one she would start tomorrow, though.  She looked around for Sakura.  She ended up being in a room with three beds in it.  There was a large bed, a medium bed, and a small bed.  It seemed like something out of a bedtime story.  630 walked in.

"Hello, Miss Sakura."  She said.  Sakura turned to her.

"You know, you don't have to call me that."

"What?  You don't want to be called "Miss Sakura"?"  630 said, jokingly acting insulted.  Sakura took her seriously.**__**

"Oh no, I don't mean to offend, but I'd prefer to be called "Sakura", if you don't mind."

            630 looked at Sakura with disbelief that she didn't get the joke.

"Uh, okay then…Sakura."  630 walked around the room and sat on the largest bed.  "So, who does this room belong to, the three bears?"  630 chuckled.  The comment went over Sakura's head.**__**

"It belongs to Lilo, Nani, and me."

            Something didn't seem right with that answer.

*Three people in one room?  That means Stitch has his own room.* 630 thought.

"Why does Stitch have his own room?"  She asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but to make it short, there was a time when Stitch and Lilo shared the room.  When he was becoming a bit too hostile, Nani was scared Stitch might accidentally hurt Lilo.  So, she was moved into here with us."

"I see."   630 began thinking about all the things she was learning today.  Nani and Lilo came into the room.

"Hi, 630."  Lilo said, yawning.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed."  Nani said.  "Oh, speaking of sleeping, where are you going to sleep?"  She asked 630.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Miss Nani.  I'm going to sleep under the stars."  She said dramatically.  "On the roof."  She added quickly, pointing upwards.  "Good night all" She said to everyone, making her way toward the door.  She bowed her head right before she left.  Nani had a curious look on her face.

*Why would anyone **want**to sleep on the roof?***__**

            She went to the dog door and left the house.  It wasn't long till she was on the roof.  She looked to the sky as she thought about how the first day of her creation went. 

*If Jumba knew how much I learned, he'd be very proud* She thought, smiling.  She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep.

            630 was awakened a while later by floor boards in the house creaking.

*If everyone's sleeping, why is the floor making noise?  Who's up?  It must be like one in the morning.* She thought.  She climbed back into the house and saw Nani staring out the window.  630 spoke softly.

"Miss Nani, what are you doing?"

"Oh, 630, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay.  What are you doing up?  Don't you have work tomorrow?  You need your rest."

"Yeah, I do, but I can't sleep.  I'm worried."

"Worried about what, Miss Nani?"

"A bunch of stuff, mostly about the family."

*Oh no, the problem is affecting her too.  That's not good...* 630 thought.  "I think I can help you, if you'll let me."  She offered.

"What can you do?"

"Well, I was equipped with a sleep dance.  It's supposed to lull you into a deep satisfying sleep.  Would you like to try it?"

"That won't make my worries go away, 630."

"But it'll help until they do." 630 paused and waited for Nani's comment.

            Nani walked over to the couch and laid on it.  "Okay, 630, do your stuff."

            A wide smile appeared on 630's face.  She began powering up.

"How long do you want to sleep for?"  She asked.  Nani looked at the time.

"Seven hours."

"Okay."  When she finished powering up, she passed her baton across her body.  The ring disappeared from around her ankles appeared around Nani's head, like a halo.  The only steps in this dance were a grapevine to the left and a grapevine to the right.  (A/N- For those of you who don't know what a grapevine is, look down below.)  630 did this at a slow speed.  After a while she noticed Nani's eyes slowly closing.  So, she began to lower her speed.  She danced slower and slower until she stopped moving.  That's when Nani finally fell asleep.

            Feeling a little tired herself, 630 returned to the roof and went back to sleeping, feeling proud of herself for solving Nani's insomnia for the night.  She solved her first problem tonight. 

Hey folks, a grapevine is a step that is frequently uses in square and line dances.  You take you right foot and step to the right.  You then take your left foot and bring it next to the right.  Then do it again.  After that step, to the left and bring you right foot next to your left and do that again.  That is the simplest explanation of a grapevine I could give.

Well, look at that, the end of the chapter.  Stay tuned for another one.

Thank you, very much Devenus.  You're the best…I couldn't do this without you.  Have fun on your vacation.  I miss you, already. 

SYL, love you all!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Part two Info gathering

Hello, loyal readers…I love you all.  I own 630, 631 and 632.  Oh, happy day. 

I put this chapter up quick because I want to get to the good part quickly.

BTW *blah,blah* means thinking… "blah,blah" means speaking.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the fifth chapter of …………………. 

Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

*************************************************************************

The next morning, 630 woke up to the sound of a school bus coming down the street.  She shook her head and heard the front door open.  

"Come on, Lilo.  The bus is at the stop.  You're going to be late for school!"  Nani yelled to Lilo.  

630 went to the edge of the roof and stood above Nani.  "Good morning Miss Nani."  She greeted in a soft tone.  Nani turned and looked up with a start.

"Oh, 630, I forgot you were up there.  You scared me." Nani said, giggling.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Nani.  That was not my intent."  630 replied without emotion.**__**

"Oh, it's okay."

            Shortly after their brief conversation, Lilo came out with a backpack.**__**

"Hi, 630.  Be good while I'm at school."  Lilo yelled running for the bus. **__**

"I will, Miss Lilo."  630 called after her.  Lilo barely made it to the bus.  Nani got in her car to drive to work.

"Have a nice day, Miss Nani."

"You too.  Bye.  See you later. Oh, by the way, you little sleep dance worked great.  Thank you." With that Nani left.**__**

630 hopped off the roof to the porch and began stretching.  As she did that, she remembered the plan she devised yesterday to get some information about Sakura's part of the problem.  She went inside and looked around for anyone awake.  Only Pleakley was awake.

"Good morning, Mister Pleakley.  How are you?"  630 asked, pulling up a chair at the table.

"Good morning, 630.  I'm pretty good.  I made banana pancakes.  Want some?"

            630 nodded and Pleakley handed her a plate.  Not long after she began eating, she was joined at the table by Sakura and Jumba.  They made usual morning conversation like, how was everyone's sleep, weird dreams, they had to do this, that, and the other  thing today.  What ever the conversation was about, 630 wasn't really paying attention to it.  She began focusing on what she had to do.  After breakfast, she followed Sakura into the bedroom.  She was folding and putting away clothes.

"What are you doing?" 630 asked.

"Putting away the clean laundry.  I did the colors. Now, I have to do the whites."

            630 hopped on Nani's bed again.  She decided to play dumb.  "Why are you doing that?"

"Well, we clean the clothes. So, we have something to wear."

"You don't wear clothes."

"Well…then for Nani, Lilo, Pleakley, and Jumba to wear."  Sakura went to a dresser near Nani's bed and placed some clothes in it.  630 stood and looked in it.  It looked like a sock and underwear drawer.  Nani had a lot. 

*Hmm, she has to do the whites next, huh?  I bet she's going to be a good little girl and use bleach* 630 thought as she picked up a pair of Nani's black socks without Sakura noticing.

"So, you do the cleaning for them?  What are you, their servant or something?"

"No, silly, it's a chore.  Everyone has a chore in this house.  Lilo cleans up her toys.  Pleakley sweeps the house and does the dishes.  Nani cleans her room and works to get money and watches over the family in general.  And I help with stuff."

"…And do the laundry."

"I don't have to.  I chose to.  Everybody should contribute to the ohana somehow.  Why would Nani and Lilo allow someone who doesn't do anything stay in the house and be a good-for-nothing.  I mean, I don't know if I would kick them out, but wouldn't you?"

            630 had to think about that for a while.  *That's an odd question.  What does it mean?  Is she trying to tell me something?  And what's ohana?*

"I suppose."  630 answered slowly.

"I'm going to the laundry room to finish up."

            Sakura finished putting the clothes away and headed out the door.  630 followed her with the black socks in hand.  She walked in and saw a basket of white clothes near the washing machine.  Sakura was putting the clothes that were in it into the washer.  

"So, what's Jumba's chore?"

"Not to blow up the house."

"That's a chore?"

"It is for him!"  Sakura answered.  They both laughed. 630 eyed the basket.  She casually bumped into it and made it fall over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sakura." 630 said calmly.

"It's okay."

630 grabbed a hand-full of socks and shirts and mixed the black socks into it.  "Here, let me help you."  She tossed what she had into the machine and continued helping until there were no more clothes left.

"Now, what do we do?"  630 asked, as if she didn't know.

"Well, now we add the detergent and the bleach.  We need to be careful of this stuff."  Sakura grabbed a bottle.  "Not only will it take the color out of your fur, but it can rid any piece of clothing of its color."

"Really?  That's good to know."  630 said, with a slight grin.  *This is going to be interesting.*               

            After that, they waited in the living room until the washer was done.  They sat on the couch.

"I have a question.  What's ohana?"

            Sakura looked puzzled.  *How should I explain this?  Lilo had a good explanation for it.*

"Well," she began.  "Ohana means family.  Family means no one gets felt behind or forgotten."

*Interesting.* 630 thought.  "How?"

"What?"

"How do you make sure no one gets left behind or forgotten?"

            Sakura paused and looked at 630.  She didn't really know.  

"I suppose you just don't."

            630 reviewed what happened yesterday.  Something didn't make sense.  She looked toward Stitch's room.

"You seem to be leaving Mister Stitch behind.  I spoke with him yesterday.  He seems to be left out a lot."

"That's because he is an evil little troublemaker.  He's left out a lot, because he's always punished.  Now, if he stopped being so bad all the time, we'd let him in more."

"…But, ohana means **no one** gets left behind."  

            Sakura didn't have an answer to that one.  "Why are you so curious about ohana?"

"You were the one that brought it up, not me."  630 answered.

Sakura didn't feel comfortable anymore and changed the subject.

"Hey, did you want help finding a name?  I still have a bunch of the books I used to find a name and if you wanted help, I would be more than happy to lend you them.  Would you like to look at them?"

"No." 630 smiled at Sakura.

"You don't want to look at the book?"

"No, I don't want your help….or anyone's help.  I think this is something one must find on their own.  A name is something others recognize you by.  Why would you want someone else tell you who you are?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way."

"All human babies are given names, but it's up to them to make names for themselves."**__**

"Wow, you're really philosophical."

"I do have ideas."  630 chuckled.  "See, that's what happens when you sleep on the roof and have nothing to do but think."   Sakura chuckled with her.

Sometime later, the spin cycle finished and the clothes were clean.  Sakura returned to the laundry room and began putting the clothes into the dryer. 630 stood in the hallway near the room and waited for Sakura to take her bait. 

"OH NO!"

*Time to work.* 630 she thought as she walked into the room.  Sakura was holding a pair of black and gray socks.  They looked kind of interesting.

"Cool tie-died socks, Sakura.  Why did you scream?"

"I screamed because of the socks."

            630 bent closer to the socks she was holding and examined them.  "Sakura, they're not that cool."

"No, they're not.  They're ruined."  Sakura said in a shaky voice.  "These are Nani's socks.  She's going to kill me."

"I think you are over reacting, Miss Sakura.  They're still usable.  They just look kind of funky.  That's all"

"Yes, but I've never done something like this.  I don't know how they'll react.  I ruined a pair of Nani's good work socks.  She wears these to work because they are the only socks that match her uniform.  She's going to kill me."

"But she has plenty."  630 said calmly.  Sakura didn't seem to listen.

"You don't understand, I've never done something like this and this is really my fault.  I must have missed these socks when I separated the laundry."

"Were you distracted?"

"I don't remember."  Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Hey, Sakura, calm down.  They're only socks, for goodness sake."

"But they're Nani's socks."

"What's the worse that can happen?"

"They could disown me."

"WHAT?!"  630 was taken aback.  "Disownment over a pair of SOCKS?! Are you kidding me?"

            Sakura fell to her knees and began crying.  "I don't know." 

            630 sighed at the sight of Sakura.  *Okay, I've got the information I need.  Time to end this.*

"I can help."

"You can?"  Sakura stopped crying and wiped her tears.

"Yea."  630 took the socks and began to leave the room.  "Where did Miss Nani buy the socks?"

"Mr. Kuwakini's general store.  It's in town."

"Where?"

"Down the hill and across the street."

"I'll be back."  630 left the room and went to see Jumba.  He was in the basement futzing around.

"Jumba, may I borrow some money?"

"Why?"

"I would like to buy some socks."

"Why?"

"I'm problem solving."

"Oh…okay." Jumba gave her a strange look but decided not to ask questions.  He gave five dollars and she was on her way.

            She left the house and made her way to the store.  It was nice outside.  So, she took her time.  630 began thinking about what ohana meant.  

*It couldn't be that hard to figure out. How do you make sure no one gets left behind or forgotten?  How?*

            It wasn't long after she left the house before she reached the store.  No one was on the street.   So, she ran in between the stores.  

*A dog-like creature buying socks may look strange to the humans so I'm going to have to don a disguise*

            630 began swinging her hips.  Soon, she turned around, clapped twice and tilted her head to the side.  A ball of light the size of her palm formed in her hands.  She brought the ball to her lips and whispered to it.

"Make me look like a human." She threw the ball into the air and it fell on her head.  An energy field consumed her and she took the appearance of a teen aged human… with emerald green hair.  Her outfit consisted of a green tank top and green shorts, the same shade as her hair.

*Oh dear, I hope I can pass off as normal.* 630 thought, examining her disguise.

            She entered the store and looked around for the socks.  She found them easily and approached the counter.  The cashier was an older man who gave 630 a strange look when he saw her hair.

"It's a fashion statement."  She said trying to make it look like she was trendy.

"Okay."  The cashier said sarcastically.

            630 smiled and glanced at the merchandise behind the counter.  She saw a very expensive record with a picture of people dancing on the cover.  630 tried to read the title of the cover but couldn't think of how to pronounce it.  She looked at the cashier who just finished ringing her up.

"Excuse me.  What does that say?"

            The cashier looked at the record and thought for a moment.

"It's a Spanish record, filled with all sorts of salsa music.  It's called "Baila"."

"Baila?......Does that mean something?"

"Yea…It's Spanish for… "dance".  It also means "She dances".  I happen to know some Spanish myself." 

"Baila, huh?  Thank you for the socks.  Good bye, sir."

            630 left the store with the socks in hand.  The cashier shook his head when she left and turned to his coworker.  

"Man, kids today look weirder and weirder."

            The coworker nodded. **__**

            630 walked back up the hill and thought what a nice word "baila" was.  After a few minutes, she was back in the house, and gave the socks to Sakura.

"You're a life saver, 630."  She said, hugging her.  630 rolled her eyes out of Sakura's sight.**__**

"Do you really think Miss Lilo and Miss Nani would throw you out over a pair of socks?"  630 asked seriously.

            Sakura let go of her and shrugged.  630 turned and began to leave the room

"Hey, you're not going to stay with me and finish the laundry with me?"

"It seems like you chose to do the laundry.  So, doing the laundry is **your** choice and **your **chore.  I wasn't assigned a chore yet nor do I intend to do any till I have to.  So, have fun."  She said cheerily, on her way out.  Sakura watched her leave and was confused about her outlandish reaction.  After all, she did help out before.  Sakura put the thought aside and decided to concentrate on the laundry.

            630 walked into the living room and looked around.  There was a small lonely stereo system sitting next to the TV.  630 smiled and turned it on.  Loud hip hop music began to play.   In the next room, Sakura jumped and screamed at the sudden burst of music.  She dropped the clothes and dashed into the living room.

"What's that?"  She asked.

            630 was dancing around.  She turned to Sakura and smiled.  "Hey, Miss Sakura, why don't you take a break from your chores and come dance with me.

            Sakura smiled.  "You're not going to make me blind, are you?"

"No, I can only do that type of stuff when I charge up.  I just began dancing.  Come dance with me.  It's fun."  630 twirled around and grabbed Sakura's hand and began spinning her.

"You're going to make me dizzy."  Sakura giggled.  

630 stopped and danced toward the middle of the room.  "So, what do you say?"

Sakura looked down and shuffled her feet a bit.  "I don't really know how to dance."

"Nonsense.  Everyone can dance and if not, who better then to teach you than the family pop star?"   She said, striking a pose.  "Come on."

"I'll do it, only if you teach me."

            630 squealed joyfully, grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to the middle of the room.  "Okay, it's really easy.  Just follow me."

            The bonding began.  They danced and danced all day long.  630 taught Sakura a bunch of dances and Sakura even tried some moves of her own.  It was a lot of fun.  Finally, about late afternoon, they collapsed on the couch.

"Wow, what a work out, huh Sakura?"  630 said, panting.

"Yea, but that was really fun."  Sakura said, giggling and panting.  "So, how will you find a name if you don't look in some books and stuff?"

"You just need to know where to look.  I think I found my name already, though."

"Really?  That was fast.  So, who are you?"

"I am Baila…the dancer."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Baila."  Sakura said imitating Baila's politeness.

"Likewise, Miss Sakura."

****************************************************************************

            Another chapter down, Huhzzah!!

I'd like to take this time to reply to my lovely reviewers.

RobzGurrl- I say hostile because I wanted to emphasize the severity of his situation.  As for Lilo being in Nani's room, I put her there because if I was head of this family I wouldn't want my little sister sharing a room with a monster who tries to hurt others, cough*627*cough.  Besides there's another reason I have Lilo there and for sake of not ruining the story for others I'm not going to say why.  Also, there is a reason Stitch seems so mature.  This story deals with some important and mature issues and it won't make sense unless they speak well.  In addition, who's to say Stitch didn't learn proper English over time?  Stitch is very smart and I wouldn't be surprised if he learned the language fluently.  And about the whole Baila is creepy thing, good she's supposed to be.  Finally, I would like to remind you that you did give me permission to write this story and I feel I should be able to take a few creative liberties.  I do apologize if you find something inappropriate in the story but I want to assure that I do have a plan and not to worry.  I'm also sorry about the errors.  I'll try to work on that.

Mostextremeprincess- 628 and 629 died so next up is the experiment we all know and love…….630

MalletWielderof Doom- Yes, and 630 is the one for the job…We think…  No, you're right Stitch wouldn't hurt Lilo…intentionally, but Stitch has been known to do bad things and accidentally break things into a million bazillion pieces.  Would you let someone you love live in the same room with a potential monster?  You are on the ball about something, but what I will NOT say…MUAH HA HA HA HA …I am evil.  I leave you in suspense.  Please, don't hit me with the mallet.  They hurt.  Please and thank you.

VOID99- Have you really slept on the roof?  How does it feel?  I've always wanted to. That's why I put it in.  Don't worry.  The problem-solving will commence soon… Oh, how soon it will come… and with a bang, too.  I will enjoy writing that chapter greatly.

This is a spin-off of "Experiment 627!"  You should read it before this one.   You might understand my story a little better. You'll find out where 627 comes from.**__**

This story contains experiment 627, also known as Sakura. She belongs to the author of Experiment 627.  She was nice enough to let me borrow her.

Devenus thank you bunches…. Love you tons!   TOODLES McDOODLES for now everyone. **__**


	6. Chapter 6 Time is of the Essence

Hello, loyal readers…I love you all.  I own 630, 631 and 632.  Oh, happiness.

BTW *blah,blah* means thinking… "blah,blah" means speaking.

So, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the sixth chapter of …………………. 

Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

*************************************************************************

Earlier that morning, Pleakley left to go to the supermarket and came home sometime later with groceries.  He got worried when he saw Sakura and Baila sitting and panting on the couch.

"What happened?  You guys alright?"  He asked, concerned.

"Yeah."  Sakura answered.  "We were just playing."

            Baila jumped and started dancing around.  She spoke dramatically.  "We were dancing to the beat of our souls.  Our souls are so beautiful…"  Baila's cheery smile turned into an evil sneer.  She lowered her eyes and voice.  "…and delicious."

            Pleakley and Sakura stared at Baila, wide-eyed.  After a few seconds of awkardness, Baila giggled.

"Kidding.  My goodness, can no one take a joke around here?"

            Pleakley and Sakura chuckled nervously.  Pleakley walked into the kitchen to put away the groceries.  Sakura went to the laundry room to finish up her chore.  Baila stood alone in the living room, wondering if the joke was really that inappropriate.

*Well, I guess.  After all, Jumba did create me.  He **is** known for creating evil creatures.  I guess, no one would be that surprised if Jumba made a soul eating experiment.*Baila laughed at the thought.  *What I said must have really scared them…That was fun.*

            At that moment, Pleakley walked into the room and looked at the clock, then at Baila.

"Are you using the TV?  One of my favorite shows is coming on."

"Oh no, go right ahead.  Do you want some company?"

"Sure, I've been trying to get someone to watch it with me for the longest time. No one seems to want to.  Oh, by the way, did you find a name yet?"

"Yea, I did.  Baila.  So, why doesn't anyone want to watch the show with you?  Is it really gory or something, watching people getting their heart ripped out of them and shredded as the monster that tore it out feeds on their rotting corps?"  Baila said getting a bit too excited toward the end.  She sighed to calm herself, and then turned to Pleakley.  His wide eyed expression returned to his face.

"I…It's a soap opera."  He said nervously.

"Anh, Same thing."  She said shrugging it off.

*Oh dear, she's only been alive for a day and already she's starting to worry me*

*Ha, Pleakley looks funny.  Messing with people's heads it fun when it doesn't have to do with work.  I have to make a note to do it more often.*

            Pleakley and Baila sat on the couch.  He turned on the TV and found his channel. Baila rested her chin in her hand, leaning against the arm rest. As the theme song began playing, Pleakley looked at the clock.

"Aw man, I don't want to get up and my show's about to start."  He thought out loud.  Baila gave him a confused look.  Pleakley turned to her.

"Cover your ears, please."  He said quickly.  Baila, still confused, did it anyway.  "STITCH, TIME TO COME OUT!!"  He yelled.

*Oh* Baila thought, comprehending Pleakley's actions just now.  She lowered her hands and giggled.  *For a second I thought Pleakley was trying messing with my head to get back at me.*

"What's so funny?"  He asked.

"Nothing."  She said, casually.  Baila heard a door open and close.

            Stitch walked into the living room, making his way to the front door.

"You have an hour."  Pleakley said, sternly.

Baila watched him closely.

"Thanks, warden."  He barked angrily.  Stitch opened the door and slammed it behind him.  At that moment, Sakura walked in the room. Baila didn't notice her.  She hopped off the couch and ran to the window and watched Stitch walk off. 

"He's quite a specimen."  She thought out loud, as if she was in a dream.  Sakura slightly tilted her head in confusion.  "He'd be much more attractive if he didn't have that mouth of his."  Baila's tone was now angry. She turned toward the room and shook her head.  *focus…Focus…FOCUS!!!* Baila looked at Pleakley.  "I'm sorry, Mr.Pleakley.  I'm going to have to take a rain check."  She walked to the door.  "Maybe some other time, okay?"  Baila walked out the door after Stitch.

Pleakley sighed as he watched Baila leave.  "Aw, that stinks.  I really wanted to watch with someone…Oh well."  He returned his attention to the TV.  Sakura had a concerned look on her face as she walked next to him.

"Uh, Pleakley…"

"Yeah, Sakura."

            She hesitated, trying to find the right words.  "Is it just me or is Baila a bit…"

"A bit what?"

"…Strange."

"Hmm, strange?  I don't know.  I mean, all of you little monsters of Jumba's are a little strange in your own way."  Pleakley looked at Sakura to see what she thought.  She was thinking, but she didn't answer.  "Well, if you think there really is something wrong with her, then you should tell Jumba, before it gets too serious."

"Hmm, I think I'll wait a little while before telling Jumba.  It might just be me.  I'll ask Lilo and Nani what they think when they get home…I have a question. If Stitch is punished why do you guys let him out of his room?  Shouldn't he stay in there?"  She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"He only gets an hour a week of free time.  We don't want him to go completely stir crazy in his room."

"And there's really been a big change in him."  She said with cold sarcasm.  "Hmph, he's never going to learn that way, and you're going to see that next time he tries to hurt me."

            Sakura walked back to the bed room.

            Outside, Baila was on Stitch's trail.  When she caught up to him, he was at the beach, throwing rocks into the ocean. The beach was surprisingly deserted.  So, he wasn't nervous about being seen.  She slowly walked near him.  He was about to throw another stone.

"Hey, Stitch."  She said quietly.  Stitch growled and threw the rock at her.  Baila dodged it easily, but fell over another rock. She looked at him in surprise and anger.

"Oops, sorry about that." He lied.  "You really shouldn't interrupt someone when they're in mid-pitch."  He picked up another rock and threw it.  

Baila got up and dusted herself off. She decided to play along.  "It's okay."  She said.  Stitch snorted and kept his eyes toward the horizon.

"You can't possibly believe I was serious.  I couldn't careless if it hit you."

*Oh boy, he's starting up again.  I guess he didn't learn the first time.  Well, a little reinforcement never hurt anyone, I suppose."  Baila thought.  "Yeah, it's too bad you missed."  She laughed.

            A low growl can be heard coming from Stitch.  "I missed on purpose."  He barked as he turned to her.

            Baila chuckled.  "Yea, sure you did."  She turned toward the ocean and let her guard down….Bad move.

            In a blink of an eye, Stitch grabbed her by the neck and pushed her up against a large near by rock, holding her arms behind her back.  He didn't try to choke her.  Stitch just wanted to scare her, but did give her neck a threatening squeeze.

"I overheard you talking with Sakura.  You're name's Baila now, right?  Well, Baila, next time you talk to her, ask her exactly why I'm alone in my room for weeks at a time.  Ask her what I've done to deserve that punishment and know this, at any point in time I can and will do the same things to you.  You think you're so smart.  I bet you've figured me out pretty well by now.  Well, let me tell you something, you may know my powers and skills, but you don't know what I'm capable of."  Stitch spoke with rage brewing in his voice, but he began to calm down a bit.  "Now, Ms.Baila, I'm going to let you go and, so help me, if you're not gone with in the next five seconds I can't be held responsible for what I might do to you.  I have one hour a week where I can leave that damn prison and I won't let you ruin it."  

He released his grip and stepped back.  Stitch glared at Baila waiting for her to leave.  She stared at him right back and didn't move.  Stitch began growling again.

"One…"

            Baila didn't move.

"Two…"

            She still didn't budge.

"Three…"

            Nope, still didn't move.

"FFFFour…"  Stitch clenched his fists and Baila noticed it.

*Well, this is his only free hour.  I won't ruin it for him…this time.* She turned slowly and walked back toward the house.

            When Baila left, Stitch punched the rock he held her up against into dust.  Stitch turned around and looked to the sky.  Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"What's going on?   Why won't it STOP?  Will there ever be PEACE for me?"  He dropped to his knees and held his face in his hands.  The falling tears formed a tiny puddle at his knees.

            Baila saw everything through the trees.

*I need to make my analysis tonight before Stitch does something stupid.*

            She returned to walking back to the house.

*************************************************************************

RobzGurrl- I'm sorry if I came off as testy, but I really needed to explain myself.  I guess I'm really excited about this story and I have it planned out to the letter.  Thank you again for letting me use Sakura.

Mostextreamprincess-  Yea, you're right…My fault…It will be fixed from now on.  I thank you for bring the faux pas to my attention.  Nobody gets left behind!!!!!

DanMat6288-  Hmm, that's like what happened with Angel and Shimmer.  They were both 624.  So, what do you think would happen when the 627's meet?

MalletWielderofDoom- I was kidding, dude.  You can say your  catch phase.  I have one, that little intro before I say the title of the story.  Yes, it is fun to say.  UNLESS SOMEONE STEALS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  DEVENUS I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN.  I HAVE YOUR NUMBER MISTER!!!!!!!!!!!

VOID99-  I'm really glad you like my story.  I think this story is better than Trust and Love.  I don't know you be the judge.

This story contains experiment 627, also known as Sakura. She belongs to the author of Experiment 627.  She was nice enough to let me borrow her.

AND NOW THE LIST….the roof again, thinking, Stitch's room, and bunkbeds.

Devenus thank you bunches, but I'm still mad you took my saying…. Love you tons!   TOODLES McDOODLES for now everyone.    SYL!!!!!!!!**__**


	7. Chapter 7 Invasion

Hello there…Guess who and, oh, what's this another chapter…COOL BEANS IN A FRYING PAN…PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!

Okay that's enough. Chapter time.  

I own Baila and 631, 632.

*Thinking*… "Talking"

Please, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the seventh chapter of…………………………Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

***********************************************************************************

            An hour later, Stitch returned to his room.  That afternoon Lilo and Nani came home.  Nothing too interesting happened then.  Baila didn't do much of anything that evening besides think.  She seemed to stay away from everyone and Lilo noticed it.  She wondered why Baila seemed detached from everyone and hoped nothing was bothering her.  Baila was sitting on the porch when Lilo went up to her and asked what was wrong.  

"What's wrong?  That's what I'm trying to figure out."  Baila answered chuckling a bit from exhaustion.  She rubbed her eyes and turned to Lilo who had a confused look on her face.

"What?  What do you mean you're trying to find out what's wrong?  Don't you know?  If there's a problem, don't you know what it is?"

            Baila stood up and held her head in one hand.  "No, not always.  All I know is, I need a solution and it's giving me a headache so if you'll excuse me…"  Baila stood up and walked inside and spent the rest of the night sitting on the corner of the couch thinking, mostly concentrating on what she had to do.  

Later that night, when everyone when to bed, Baila went to the roof to sleep.  She wandered around the roof looking for a nice spot and when she found one, she began thinking.

*Hmm, let's see.  Factors relating to the problem:  

1.  Sakura is very emotional and that can get on people's nerves. 

2.  Sakura constantly feels she has to prove herself to the ohana.  

3.  She doesn't really know what ohana means.  

4.  Stitch is very angry about everything.  

5.  Most of his anger seems to be coming from being jealous of Sakura's generally sweet nature and he seems to be annoyed as well as jealous of her power.

6.  She also gets a lot of attention unintentionally by being so emotional, which annoys Stitch even more.

7.  He reacts to this by trying to do away with her and get her into trouble, but when he tries to do it he always fails and gets caught.

8.  When he is caught he is punished, always without having him explain why he did it.

Okay, now, what is the problem?

1. The ohana lacks in communication.

2.  Stitch is very angry and hostile, which can affect his health and state of mind.

3.  Sakura needs to grow up a bit (mentally) and stop worrying about ohana so much.

Now, how would a problem solver, like myself, solve these dilemmas?

1.  Get Sakura to realize what she is doing and that she doesn't know what ohana means.

2.  Stitch needs to deal with his anger in a way that doesn't involve hurting Sakura and somehow I need to get him to calmly talk about what exactly is bugging him.

3.  Finally get everyone in the same room and tell them how they screwed up the family and talk about ways to prevent this from happening again.

Yea, that should do it.  I think…Hmm

First of all I, myself, need to find out what ohana means.  In order to really understand what's going on in Sakura's head, I have to find out what she doesn't know.  It's extremely difficult to try to explain to someone they don't understand something when you can't even explain what it is that they don't know.*

            Baila's thoughts were interrupted by a drop of something falling on her back.

*What was that?* She looked up.  A few more drops fell on her and in her mouth.  *Oh, it's water.  Rain is good.  It's good for the plants and everybody.  Well, time to get some well-deserved sleep.*

            Baila closed her eyes as the rain fell on her and she was beginning to drift off into sleep.  Not long after, someone was calling to her from the front of the house.

"Baila.  Baila!"

            Baila slowly opened her eyes and grunted a bit in displeasure.  She looked over the edge of the roof.  Nani was standing there under an umbrella.

"Yes, Miss Nani."

"Baila, it's raining."

            Baila looked up and around, indifferently.  "Yes, it is."

            Nani looked at her in surprise.  She wasn't really expecting that kind of reaction.  "Well, come down here.  I'm not going to let you sleep in the rain."

"Why not?"

"Because it's raining."

"Yes, it is."

            Nani sighed in frustration.  "Just get inside.  You might get sick from sleeping in the rain and I don't want that to happen."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"  Baila hopped off the roof and headed inside dripping wet.

            Nani handed her a towel.  "Come with me, please."

            Baila did as she was told and followed Nani into the hallway.

"You know what, Baila?  I don't think the roof is such a good place for you to sleep.  People usually sleep in bedroom."

"The roof suits me just fine, Miss Nani."

"I know Baila, but you deserve a room like everyone else in the ohana."

*There goes that word again.* Baila thought.  "If you say so."  Baila said, sleepily.  She really wasn't in the mood to argue.

            They walked up to the second floor and Nani knocked on the door at the top of the stairs.

"Come in,"  Said a voice from inside.  Nani went in, followed by Baila.  

            The room had bunk beds.  Stitch was on the top bunk, reading a book, and looked at Nani when she came in.

"Stitch, guess what?  I'm giving you another chance at having a roommate."  Nani said, sternly.

            A confused look appeared on his face.  His look turned fierce when he peered over the edge of the bed and at Baila.

"NO WAY!!" He protested.  "This is my room now and I don't want her as my roommate.  She's a pest."

"Then you two will have a lot in common, now won't you?  She stays.  Oh, and by the way…This is **my house** and what I say goes, or haven't you learned that yet."

            Stitch grunted in frustration and anger.  He layed down on he bed and screamed in his pillow.  Nani turned to Baila.

"If he gives you any trouble, you tell me, okay?"  She asked.

            Baila looked passed Nani to the top bunk and smiled at Stitch.  He grimaced and looked away.

"Of course, Miss Nani, but not to worry, I think we'll get along just fine."  

            Nani nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

            Baila looked at Stitch and he glared back at her.

"You get the bottom."  He said, coldly.

"Oh no, you mean we can't vote on it?"  She said, sarcastically.  Baila sat on the bed and made herself comfortable.

"You don't snore do you?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"I don't know.  I guess we'll find out, won't we?"  Baila giggled.

            Stitch slammed his head into the pillow.  He growled angrily.

*Perfect.* He thought, sarcastically.

            Baila layed her head down on the pillow softy and prepared to have a good sleep.  She grinned as she drifted off.

*Perfect.*

**********************************************************************************

THE END…of the chapter …(I am evil..heehee)

RobzGurrl- Maybe

Devenus- Shut up! MY STORY!

VOID99- She can't be a thorn in Stitch's side all the time or else we wouldn't like her.  Stitch was ready to kill her last chapter.  Don't worry thought, as you can imagine the story will get a lot more interesting.

MalletWeilderofDoom- She has to analyze the problem before she can decide on a solution.  Oh, and about liking Baila…don't get too comfortable just yet…about Stitch…don't worry…he'd kill everyone else before he'd kill himself.

DanMat6288-  That might be a good alternate universe deal, but I really can't fit it in this story.

Hmmm, now what seemingly random items should I put in the list this time…how about a CD, breakfast, volume, dancing, crying (along with other emotional gobbledygook), and Nani….. YAY!!!!   SYL…  Special Thanks to Devenus for putting up with me.  


	8. Chapter 8 Mistake or is it?

HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEXT CHAPTER?!       I think I lost it…….Oh wait….Here it is.

Okay that's enough. Chapter time.  

I own Baila and 631, 632.

Sakura belongs to Marcfan.  Thank you

*Thinking*… "Talking"

Please, sit back, relax, read, review, and enjoy the eighth chapter of…………………………Stitch, Sakura, and Baila

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning, Stitch climbed down the side of the bed and saw Baila, still sleeping.  Her feet were on the pillow and most of the blanket hung off the bed.  She was an interesting sight.

*Great, am I going to have to see that every morning?* Stitch thought.

            A moment later, Nani came to the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Hey Baila, breakfast is almost ready.  Come on down.  You too Stitch, if you want."

*That's some invitation.  She doesn't even really want me to come.  So she gives me an option instead of telling me to come like Baila.* He looked toward her again.  She was still sleeping.  Stitch gathered she didn't hear Nani.

            He grinned evilly as he had an idea.  Stitch brought his foot back and kicked the bed hard.  The bed had a metal frame so it made a loud bang which scared Baila awake.  She shouted as she sat up abruptly.  Baila looked toward Stitch who had an angry look on his face.**__**

"Wake up, Bay-la.  Nani came to the door a little while ago and said breakfast will ready soon."  He said, purposely saying her name wrong. **__**

"Oh, you poor thing.  You're so stupid you can't even pronounce my name right."  Baila said, knowing he intended to mess up her name.  "Here, let me help you.  My name is Baila.  Say it with me, Bye-la." **__**

            Stitch walked to the other side of the room, ignoring her, and sat in a chair and reached for the book he was reading.  Baila got up and walked to the door.

"See you at the table, Sti-otch."  

            Stitch looked up from his book and glared at her.  She winked at him and left the room.  **__**

*What is wrong with her?  Does nothing get to her? She's treating me like I can't break her in half if I wanted to.  I need to keep an eye on her.  I can't let her get to me.*

            Baila left the room and headed downstairs.  She skipped into the living room and saw Sakura sitting on the floor waiting for breakfast.  Apparently she didn't hear her come downstairs.  At that moment, a fun little thought ran though her head.  

*My victim goes about her business, unsuspectingly.  Blissfully unaware of the danger that lurks behind her.* Baila thought as she slowly snuck up behind Sakura so she wouldn't here her.

*Just a little bit further.  Don't turn around.* Baila thought.  When she got close enough, she yelled out, "TACKLE!" and tacked her roughly.  Sakura shouted in surprise.

"I got you."  Baila giggled, trying to pin her down.  Sakura laughed and tried to pin her back.  Sakura eventually won.

"Pinned ya."  Sakura giggled.

            Baila struggled to get out of her grasp, but it didn't work.

"Hey, let me up!"   She grunted.  Sakura complied, stepped back, and looked towards the kitchen to see if breakfast was ready.  Baila took this opportunity to try to get the jump on her.  They laughed as they began to play-fight again, but game soon ended.  

"Pinned you again."  Sakura said, tauntingly.  Lilo came in the room and looked at them in surprise.

"Are you guys fighting?"  She asked, worried.

"Why, no Miss Lilo."  Baila answered, sweetly.  

"Yeah, we're playing."  Sakura said, chuckling.

"Good.  I was afraid you two were fighting and then everyone in the house would be fighting." 

            Nani poked her head into the living room.  "Breakfast is ready and on the table."**__**

            Everyone cheered and sat at the table.  Jumba soon joined everyone and they all began talking about this and that, but the room went silent as Stitch walked in.  Baila looked around and wondered why no one was talking.  No one was making eye contact with her.  No one was making eye contact with anyone.  Everyone was just concentrating on their food.  Finally, Jumba finished eating and looked toward Baila.  He nodded toward his room and she acknowledged him.  They asked to be excused and went to the basement.**__**

            Jumba sat at his desk and began looking for something.  He didn't say anything to Baila and she was curious about why Jumba asked her to come here.

"Uh, what's up, Jumba?"**__**

            He continued looking and didn't look at her.  "I wanted to give you something…"  He stopped and turned abruptly to her as he remembered to ask her something.  "…Oh, how goes the problem solving?"

            Baila didn't really want to tell him, she really hasn't done anything but analyze so far.  She had to tell him **something** though.**__**

"It goes.  It goes."

"Really?  How close are you to solving it?" Jumba inquired.**__**

*CLOSE!?* She thought, surprised that Jumba would think that this was an open and shut case.  "Um, Jumba, it's not an easy problem.  There are so many factors involved.  These things must be handed delicately.  It's going to take some time, Doc."

"Time is something we don't have.  This family is falling apart.  Isn't that an incentive to work faster?"  Jumba raised his voice.

"You want me to work faster and possible make a mistake, which might inadvertently make the problem worse?  Is that wise, Jumba?"  She asked calmly.

"Maybe if you didn't spend all of your time fooling around with 626 and 627 then maybe you'd be a lot closer to the solution."

Baila was outraged by Jumba's comment.  "You don't know that!  I'll have you know all of the stuff I've been doing has been part of my plan.  You lack in vision, Jumba!  You have to see the bigger picture.  I'm playing with Sakura so she'll talk to me.  I'm being mean to Stitch so he'll know I'm not scared of him.  If I didn't establish that, then he'd be pranking me left and right, just like Sakura.  I need to get the idea in his head that if he tries to hurt me that I won't think twice about hurting him back.  Once that's in his thick skull, then I can start breaking down that wall he put up to everyone and he won't be able to do anything about it, because he'll know that if he fights, I'll fight back.  Also, haven't you noticed I'm the only one actually talking to him?  He doesn't realize it, but wants someone to talk to and he has no choice but to listen to me if he wants me to keep talking to him, even if I'm being really nasty.  You see?  It's perfect.  Don't worry about me, Jumba.  I do have a plan regardless of what you may think.  All I need is a little time and space, okay?  It's all up here."  She said, pointing to her head.

Jumba looked at her with uncertain eyes, but decided to trust her.

"Okay, 630.  Just please…I want to see some results soon."  He pleaded.

"You'll see them when they happen.  Don't worry, you won't miss it."  She said sweetly.

            Jumba looked down pensively, trying to remember where he put whatever he was looking for.  Suddenly, he looked up and walked across the room and picked up a CD player and a CD case that were on his dresser.

            Baila looked at Jumba and then at the room.  It was quite messy.

"You know, you should put up shelving or something, something to get rid off all this clutter.  I mean really.  What a mess!  No wonder you couldn't find whatever that is."

""This is CD player and this CD has over 100 songs."  He handed her the items.

"Um cool… uh…why are you giving this stuff to me?"

"As you know your psychic powers are linked to music and dancing.  Well some of your powers you are going to have to learn.  Right now you know weak forms of hypnosis but with time and practice you can be learning abilities like reading minds, knowing where people are by their thought waves, and, to some degree, being able to control their minds."

"WHOA! AWESOME!  How do I practice?  What do I do?  And most importantly, when do I start?"

            Jumba chuckled.  "I am glad you are asking."  He had an evil grin on his face and reached behind him to another desk.  Jumba dropped a very large book in front of Baila.  She opened the book.  A light rose from the book and foot-prints appeared on the floor "What in your God's name is that?"  She asked.

"It is your manual, a virtual book about you."

"Aren't books usually made from paper?  This one looks a little more high tech."**__**

"I wanted to be different." He said, grinning.**__**

            Baila closed the book and rubbed her eyes.  The light from the book made her see spots.  "Please, explain how I'm going to use this thing."  She picked it up and turned it on its side.  It was almost as big as her, reaching her shoulders.  

"Well, like I said, this is your manual of yourself.  It has instructions on the songs on that CD.  The way you gain a power is, you have to master the learner dance.  After that, when you want to use the power you dance the expert version which is a short version of the learner dance.  However, just knowing the dance isn't going to be enough."

"Oh no, of course not."  She added, sarcastically.

"Quiet, you. And don't interrupt."  Jumba began to get excited as he spoke about his genius creation and stared to speak rather quickly.  "Anyway, the dance will not be enough.  You must memorize the song that goes with the dance.  Once the song gets stuck in your head and you can time the dance exactly with the music then you gain the power.  To use it, you just dance.  Also, in the manual, your voice can be hypnotic.  So, you will also have to learn to sing and you must sing well or it could have disastrous effects.  So, when you are practicing you must be by yourself, out of earshot of anyone.  You got all that, 630?"

            Baila stood there, mouth agape.  "Uh…yea yea… the part about…um…what was it again?"

            Jumba sighed and rubbed his head.  "Just read it.  You'll figure it out."

"O…kay."  Baila said, picking up the book and headed toward the bedroom.

            When she walked in, Stitch was back in the room, reading the same book as last time.  He looked at her as she tossed her book on the bed.

"What is that?"  He asked, coldly.

"A book."  She said, sprightly.  

"I can see that, stupid head."  He said, frustrated.

"There's no reason to be hostile, Stitch."

"I'm not being hostile!  I just asked you a question!"  He shouted.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?  I'm going to take a bath."  She said, totally disregarding Stitch's comment.

"Did you even hear what I said?!"  He yelled, totally and completely annoyed and frustrated.

            Baila looked at him and held her chin pretending to think hard.  "Nope."  She said, smiling.  Stitch's eyes seemed to burn with rage as he stared at Baila.  He gripped his book so tight that he nearly ripped it.  She giggled and walked up to him.  Baila quickly and gently pinched his cheek.**__**

"You… are so cute when you're angry.  You know that?"  Baila brought back her hand and walked casually out of the room to the bathroom.

            Stitch's anger faded away and his eyes widened in shock.  *WHAT WAS THAT?!  She's got to be kidding me.  Is she trying to mess with me head or what?  What kind of fool does she take me for?  Cute?...Me?...Oh, I'll show her cute.*

            He walked to the door and waited till Baila wouldn't be able to see him if he left the room.  She went into the living room and asked around if anyone had to go to the bathroom, because she was going to take a bath.  Stitch quickly scurried into the kitchen and opened the freezer.  When he was done he quickly crawled out the nearest window, without being seen, and scurried to the bathroom window, which happened to be right above the tub.  

No one had to use the bathroom.  So, Baila went in and let the water run in the bathtub.  Stitch was outside the window and waited for her to leave.  When she realized she needed a towel, she left the room.  As she did the door squeaked, giving Stitch a signal that the coast was clear.  Then he proceeded to throw ice cubes into the water.  Baila returned to the bathroom but didn't open the door all the way.  She noticed the door had a terrible squeak and she wanted to avoid hearing it.  When she turned toward the bath tub, she saw ice cubes being tossed into it.  Baila didn't have to guess who it was.

*Aw, he flirting with me.* She thought, sarcastically.  *Maybe there's some way I can flirt back.* Baila eyed a bucket in the corner.  She picked it up and slowly filled it with bath water.  She began catching all the ice cubes Stitch was throwing.  Finally, he stopped and started giggling at his little evil plan.  There were ten trays of ice cubes and he had dumped all of them into the tub.

*Ha, when she comes back, her bath will be so cold she'll scream.* He thought, evilly.

            Before Stitch knew it though, he was being dragged through the window and into the tub.  He hit the water hard and began flailing about.  Baila held him in the water so his head was above the water and he wouldn't escape.  Stitch was disoriented so it didn't take much strength to keep him there.

"See?  This is what you get for trying to prank me."  Baila said, as Stitch calmed down.  "A mouth full of water."  

Stitch was so livid, the water was almost boiling.  He began growling and clenched his fist.  Stitch raised his arm to threaten Baila, but he quickly put it down when Nani came in.

"What's going on in here?  What are you two doing?"  She asked.

Stitch and Baila were silent until Baila had an idea.  She threw her arms around Stitch and smiled at Nani.  "Stitch thought it would be a good idea to take a bath.  It was his idea.  Isn't he great?"

Stitch's eyes widen as he heard her speak.  He couldn't believe it.  

"Is this true, Stitch?"  Nani asked, almost not believing it herself.

"Yea."

"Well…I'm surprised.  I would never have thought you would actually take the initiative and take a bath without someone dragging you into it."**__**

"Yeah and we're helping each other.  You know those hard to reach places."  Baila said pointing to her back.  She looked at Stitch and smiled evilly.  

Nani continued.  "I'm impressed.  You two are finally working together.  That's very good, Stitch.  Keep it up."  She began to leave and closed the door.  "Have fun you two."  Nani said through the door.**__**

Baila began humming a tune and got out of the tub.  

"Where do you think you're going?"  Stitch asked.

"I'm getting out.  I'm not taking a bath with you.  Who knows when the last time you actually took a bath was, stinky."  She said wrapping a towel around herself.

"Wait. Hold on a second.  I'm not done with you.  What was that back ther-"

"Well, I'm done with you.  I'm going to our room.  You enjoy the bath."

            He lunged out at Baila and grabbed her arm.  "What are you, deaf?  I said I'm not done with you. And it's **my**room!"

"This is a fine way to treat the person who scored you some really big brownie points with Nani.  You're such an ingrate."  She said, as if Stitch showing thanks meant something to her.  On the inside, she was grinning as she manipulated him.

            Stitch felt a bit guilty just then and let her go.  She took a step back and something caught her eye.  The bucket of ice water was still by the tub.  A sly grin crept its way across her face.  Baila walked to the edge of the tub and motioned for him to come to her.

*Now, what does she want?* He thought, moving close to the edge.

"Oh by the way, I think this is yours."  She said sweetly.  In a flash, Baila picked up the bucket and dumped its cold contents on Stitch. 

"Oh god, that's cold!"  He shouted.  "You…You…LITTLE BRAT!"

"I love you too, Stitch." She said, grinning.

            Baila left the bathroom giggling and closed the door behind her.  Sakura poked her head into the hallway and called out to her.

"What's up, Kura?"

"Kura?"  She asked.

"Yea, Sakura…take off the Sa and you get Kura.  So, what do you want?"**__**

"I was wondering if you wanted to play a game."  Sakura said.

            Baila was intrigued.  She liked games.  "Sure."  Baila walked into the living room.  "What game are we talking about?"

"Just a board game.  Simple."

"Oh, cool.  I'm going to finish drying off and I'll come back in a little bit, okay?"

"Alright.  I'll go get the game."  Sakura said.

            Baila went to the room and saw Stitch sitting at the window.

"You finished already?"  Baila asked him.

"I was lonely."  He said sarcastically, keeping his eyes outside.

            Baila giggled.  She looked at Stitch again and something happened.  The problem solver turned off and the girl turned on.  Baila slowly walked next to Stitch and spoke softly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  She asked referring to the outside.

"Yeah..." He answered sadly.

"Sure would be a waste of a day to be stuck in this house."

"You like rubbing it in, don't you?" He said, annoyed.  Stitch still didn't look at her, but if he did he would have seen Baila looking at him with dreaming eyes.

"Hmm?  Oh no, I'm just making a point."

            Stitch scoffed and Baila bit her lip.  She really wanted him to like her and she had to do something to earn his trust.  At that moment, Baila got an idea…a very risky idea.

"You should be out there, Stitch."  She said, suggestively.

"Well, I can't do much about that, now can I?"  He said, angrily.

"Yeah, you can."  She said, softy.

            Stitch's eyes light up with a bit of hope.  He turned to Baila and spoke with intrigue.  "What?  What are you talking about?"

            Baila smiled and motioned toward the window.  Stitch looked at her with disbelief and shook his head.

"Go…Go on…I'll cover for you."  She whispered.

            He shook his head again.  "No…No way.  I'd be in so much trouble."

            Baila giggled.  "Is it you that has the hearing problem?  I said I'd cover for you?"

"How are you going to do that?  Better yet, why would you do that?  I thought we hated each other."

            Baila swayed her body a bit from embarrassment.  "Well… you thought wrong."

            Stitch looked outside and stood up.  "I'm not sure I trust you."  He said, looking at her sideways.

"To trust or not to trust…I trust you'll decide."**__**

            Stitch chuckled at her response.  "You're really something else, Baila.  I don't know what to make of you.  How can I trust you?"

"I suppose saying I promise won't sway you, right?  But if it helps I do."

"You promise?"  He asked in disbelief.  "Why would you help me?"

"Well, we have to share a room and I guess we should be nice to each other."

"But what about all the name calling and setting me up for stuff."

"I only did that stuff because you did it to me.  Please, Stitch, trust me.  I would hate to be cooped up in here for as long as you have and I would have wished someone as nice as me to come along and let me off the hook for a while, especially on a nice day like this.  So, what do you say?"

            Stitch looked into Baila's eyes and had a serious expression on his face.  He held out his hand.  A small smile appeared on Baila's face and she reached for it, but he pulled it back really quick.

"Don't shake unless you mean it, because if an experiment's word loses worth then they're worthless."

"I promise.  I swear.  I'll cover for you.  Don't you worry about how."  Baila said.  They shook hands and Stitch smiled at Baila.  At the same time, he was a bit confused.

"Uh…Thanks Baila.  I'll have to remember this next time your being a pain in the ass."

            Baila chuckled.  "That's all I want in return."

            Stitch hopped to the window sill.  "Thanks again.  I'll be back soon."  He jumped out.  Baila walked to the window and called after him.

"No, take as long as you like."  She rested her head in her hands and stared dreamily after him.  Two seconds later, the problem solver was turned back on and her eyes widened as she realized the difficult situation she had just put herself in.  At first, Baila thought it was just her imagination but when she looked around the room she realized she had actually let him go.

"Nala-kweesta!  What have I done?!"  She asked herself. 

            A knock soon came at the door

"Baila?"  Sakura's voice came from the other side of the door.  She slowly opened the door.  

            Baila stood up and quickly ran to the door in hopes of getting there in time before she noticed the lack of Stitch, but it was no use.

"I got the game."  She said holding up a long box.  Sakura looked around the room and a puzzled look appeared on her face.  "Where's Stitch?"  She asked, in an angry tone.

*Oh man, if I tell her the truth then Stitch won't trust me…  Wait a sec…What do I care if he trusts me?  My plan for solving the problem doesn't require trust….Oh, but he trusts me a bit now though.  It might make things easier on him in the long run… But telling the truth would be easier on me and it'll make Sakura trust me more… But she already trusts me though.  I don't need any more…Oh no, what do I do?  I know…What Would Jumba Do?*

            Baila smiled at Sakura and threw her arms up towards the bed.  "What do you think?"

            Now Sakura was even more confused than before.  "Think about what?"

"What I did to Stitch.  I was reading my manual and I found this nifty invisibility dance and I used Stitch as a guinea pig.  So, what do you think?"

            Sakura looked towards Stitch's bed and blinked.  Her eyes changed color.  "I don't think he's there anymore, Baila.  I can't see him with my thermal vision."

            Baila had to think up something fast.  "Well…See?...That's how well I cloaked him.  Now let's leave him alone.  I want to see what long term effects my powers have.  Oh, you have the game.  Goody.  What game is it?  Whatever it is, I bet I'll love it."  Baila said, trying to push Sakura out of the room and speaking rather quickly.

"Uh, it's Chutes and Ladders.  It's my favorite game."  She said as they walked down the stairs.

"Great…I'm sure I'm going to love it."

            Oh boy, how wrong she was.  They sat on the floor and began playing.  (A/N if you've never played Chutes and Ladders before then good!  Don't start!  All you're doing in the game is going up and down and up and down and IT NEVER ENDS!!!! *pant pant*  I'm okay…back to the story)  They played for about 3 hours and for the last two hours Baila wanted to gouge her eyes out with hot instruments, but decided to stay and play to make sure she didn't see the empty room up stairs. 

*Thank Goodness Pleakley and the fat guy are out now or else I'd be in a real bind.* Baila thought.

            At that moment, the clock rang for 3 o'clock and Sakura stood up abruptly.

"Baila, I almost forgot!  We have to pick up Lilo from Hula School.  Come on. We have to go or we'll be late."

"YAY! WE'RE LEAVING!!!!"  Baila yelled out.  Sakura turned and looked at Baila, a bit insulted.  Baila quickly covered herself.  "Yay!!  We're leaving to see Miss Lilo!!!  YAY!"

            Sakura turned and headed to the door, Baila not too far behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demon-girl-627- Thank you very muchly.

Mostextremeprincess- it's funny you asked that cuz I was about to explain that in this chapter. 

Marcfan- thank you too

MalletWielderofDoom-  You know it's funny. One doesn't think they have a problem until they step out of themselves and take a good look…Sometimes that's hard for people to do.

DanMat6288- Yes, I think that would be an interesting story and if you're going to write it you have my permission to use Baila if you want but I can't give Sakura away because she's not mine.  And I don't know if Marcfan changed her mind about liking the series.

Devenus-  I LOVE YOU MAN!!!

VOID99- OMG  it is soooo funny that you mention that because Baila was initially going to Battle 552 but I couldn't figure out how to get Baila into your universe.  So, in the end I just created another character.

            Baila- I'm soooooo mad that little slut got the part.

            Psyche steps out and approaches Baila

            Psyche- You're just jealous that I get more than you do and besides I have a feeling my story isn't going to end well.

            Baila- Mine isn't either.  This isn't fair.  

            Psyche smacks Baila across the face

            Psyche- Oh, shut up you big baby. Get a life…Get real…Stop whining and Deal with it!!!

            Daytime nods her head and speaks to Baila- She's right you know.

            Baila pouts.

THE LIST…dancing (is it just me or is dancing in almost every chapter?), fighting (that too?),  Nani and a deal.


End file.
